Aurelion Sol
|static = |casttime = |customlabel = Äußere Umlaufbahn |custominfo = 650 |description = Aurelion Sol wird konstant von drei Sternen umkreist, wobei jeder nach Sekunden. Des Weiteren existiert eine Äußere Umlaufbahn die Auswirkungen auf seine schadenverursachenden Fähigkeiten hat. |leveling = |description2 = Die Sterne verursachen (+ Stufe von Himmlische Ausdehnung}}) magischen Schaden|magisch}}, wenden Zaubereffekte auf Gegner an und exekutieren mit weniger als |hp}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf Aurelion Sol besteht, sondern erst wenn sie selbst im Nebel des Krieges versteckt sind. * Ein einzelner Stern muss wenigstens einen Drittel seiner Umlaufbahn vollzogen haben, bevor er erneut das selbe Ziel schädigen kann. ** Sollte ein Gegner Aurelion Sol umkreisen und dabei niemals das Projektil eines Sternes verlassen, so erhält er folglich pro vollständige Umlaufbahn des Sterns drei Mal den Schaden. * Durch Verbündete verursachte wie oder , deaktiviert nicht das Umkreisen der Sterne. |video = Aurelion Sol-P }} }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach der Detonation}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol feuert eine Sternenscheibe in die gewählte Richtung, die solange weiterfliegt und sich dabei im Durchmesser ausdehnt, solange sie die Äußere Umlaufbahn nicht überschreitet. Währenddessen erhält Aurelion Sol |ms}} |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Sternenschreibe die Äußere Umlaufbahn verlässt, der Kern, wobei er |magisch}} verursacht und alle getroffenen Gegner (um erhöht). Diese Fähigkeit kann nach Sekunden reaktiviert werden, um den Kern vorzeitig zu detonieren. |leveling2 = }} |Maximale Betäubungsdauer| }} |description3 = Wenn Aurelion Sol schneller als die Sternenscheibe ist, wird die Geschwindigkeit von dieser erhöht, um mit ihm mitzuhalten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . * Die Sternenscheibe wächst Einheiten pro Sekunde. |video = Aurelion Sol-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Der Grundschaden von Aurelion Sols wird erhöht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Aurelion Sol 18px|link= vergrößert die Umlaufbahn seiner bis zur Äußeren Umlaufbahn, lässt sie mit hoher, aber abfallender, Geschwindigkeit rotieren und erhöht den Gesamt'''schaden seiner Sterne um 50 %. |leveling2 = (+ ) % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}}} |description3 = Nach Reaktivierung oder nach 3 Sekunden ziehen sich die Sterne wieder auf die kleinere Umlaufbahn zurück und gewähren '''Aurelion Sol |ms}}, was über Sekunden abfällt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an. * Da diese Fähigkeit seine Passive verändert, werden sämtliche Effekte, die seine Passive deaktivieren, auch Himmlische Ausdehnung beenden und auf Abklingzeit setzen. ** Durch Verbündete verursachte wie oder , deaktiviert nicht das Umkreisen der Sterne. |video = Aurelion Sol-W }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol zieht seine ein und in die gewählte Richtung, wobei er erhält, welche . Außerdem ist er und ignoriert Terrainkollision. |leveling1 = |description2 = Das Erleiden von Schaden durch oder sowie Effekte, die Bewegung von Aurelion Sol einschränken, deaktivieren den 20px|link=|border Legendären Kometen sofort. Außerdem kann Legendärer Komet nach Sekunden durch Eingabe eines Bewegungsbefehls oder durch Reaktivierung vorzeitig beendet werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Legendärer Komet kann 4 Sekunden lang nicht aktiviert werden, wenn Aurelion Sol von einem Champion oder Turm Schaden erleidet. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder ** ** * Folgende Effekte können im Flug aktiviert werden, ohne diesen abzubrechen: ** Jeden anderen Gegenstand (auch ) ** |video = Aurelion Sol-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aurelion Sol erzeugt einen geraden Strahl aus Sternenfeuer, welcher |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und diese für 2 Sekunden . Gegner, die sich innerhalb von Aurelion Sols Äußerer Umlaufbahn befinden, werden außerdem auf diese . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} en:Aurelion Sol cs:Aurelion Sol es:Aurelion Sol fr:Aurelion Sol it:Aurelion Sol pl:Aurelion Sol pt-br:Aurelion Sol ru:Aurelion Sol |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Einst schmückte Aurelion Sol die weite Leere des Kosmos mit himmlischen Wundern, die er selbst erschuf. Jetzt muss er seine ehrfurchtgebietende Macht dem Willen eines Weltraumreiches unterwerfen, das ihn in die Knechtschaft gelockt hat. Aurelion Sol sehnt seine vergangenen Tage als Sternenschmied wieder herbei und würde die Himmelskörper selbst vom Firmament reißen, wenn er so seine Freiheit wiedererlangen könnte. Der Sternenschmied Einst schmückte Aurelion Sol die weite Leere des Kosmos mit himmlischen Wundern, die er selbst erschuf. Jetzt muss er seine ehrfurchtgebietende Macht dem Willen eines Weltraumreiches unterwerfen, das ihn in die Knechtschaft gelockt hat. Aurelion Sol sehnt seine vergangenen Tage als Sternenschmied wieder herbei und würde die Himmelskörper selbst vom Firmament reißen, wenn er so seine Freiheit wiedererlangen könnte. Das Erscheinen eines Kometen deutet oft auf eine Zeit voller Umwälzungen und Unruhen hin. Unter dem Banner dieser feurigen Vorboten, so sagt man, erheben sich ganze Reiche, alte Zivilisationen gehen zugrunde und sogar die Sterne selbst können vom Himmel purzeln. Diese Theorien dringen allerdings in keiner Weise zum Kern einer noch viel bizarreren Wahrheit vor: Nämlich, dass das Leuchten des Kometen ein kosmisches Wesen von unermesslicher Macht verhüllt. Dieses Wesen, das als Aurelion Sol bekannt ist, war bereits altehrwürdig, als die Trümmer von Sternen sich zu Welten verbanden. Er wurde im ersten Atemzug der Schöpfung geboren und streifte durch das unendliche Nichts, um diese unermessliche Leinwand mit Wundern zu füllen, deren funkelnde Lichter ihn mit Stolz und Entzücken erfüllten. Ein himmlischer Drache ist eine exotische Kreatur, weshalb Aurelion Sol selten auf Wesen trifft, die ihm ebenbürtig sind. Je mehr Lebensformen das Universum füllten, desto mehr primitive Augenpaare richteten sich staunend gen Himmel und bewunderten atemlos sein Werk. Das schmeichelnde Publikum, das sich über unzählige Welten erstreckte, weckte sein Interesse für die jungen Zivilisationen, die belustigend selbstbezogene Philosophien im Bezug auf das Wesen seiner Sterne entwickelten. Der kosmische Drache verspürte das Verlangen, zu einem der wenigen Völker, die er für würdig befand, eine tiefere Beziehung zu entwickeln, und begann unter dieser strebsamsten aller Spezies zu wandeln. Seine Handvoll Auserwählter wollte die Geheimnisse des Universums enträtseln und war bereits über ihren Heimatplaneten hinaus expandiert. Die Targonier schrieben mannigfaltige Verse über jenen Tag, an dem der Sternenschmied zu ihrer kleinen Welt hinabstieg und seine Existenz preisgab. Ein immenser Sternensturm füllte den Himmel und formte eine massive Gestalt, die so wunderbar wie furchteinflößend war. Kosmische Wunder wirbelten und funkelten im ganzen Körper der Kreatur. Neue Sterne schienen hell und klar, und Konstellationen ordneten sich auf seinen Befehl hin neu an. Die Targonier waren von seiner strahlenden Macht angemessen beeindruckt und gaben dem Drachen den Namen Aurelion Sol. Außerdem schenkten sie ihm als Zeichen ihres Respektes eine prächtige Krone aus Sternjuwelen, die er sich prompt anlegte. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis Aurelion Sol aus Langeweile zu seinem Werk in den fruchtbaren Weiten des Weltalls zurückkehrte. Je weiter er sich allerdings von der kleinen Welt entfernte, die er bereist hatte, desto stärker empfand er eine Art Ziehen in seinem Innersten, das ihn von seinem Weg abbringen und andernorts lenken wollte! Er konnte Stimmen vernehmen, die über die kosmischen Weiten hinweg Befehle brüllten. Anscheinend war das Geschenk, das ihm dargeboten worden war, überhaupt kein Geschenk. Außer sich vor Wut kämpfte er gegen diese kontrollierenden Impulse an und versuchte die Verbindung mit Gewalt zu durchbrechen, doch mit jedem Angriff gegen seine neuen Meister verschwand einer seiner Sterne für immer vom Firmament. Mächtige Magie unterjochte Aurelion Sol und zwang ihn dazu, seine Macht ausschließlich zum Vorteil von Targon einzusetzen. Er bekämpfte chitinhäutige Bestien, die sich an der Essenz dieses Universums selbst vergriffen. Er legte sich mit anderen kosmischen Wesen an, von denen er einige bereits seit Anbeginn der Zeit kannte. Über Jahrtausende hinweg trug er Targons Kriege aus, erstickte jegliche Bedrohung für ihre Vorherrschaft im Keim und unterstützte sie dabei, ein sternenumspannendes Reich zu erschaffen. Diese Aufgaben waren allesamt eine Verschwendung seines erhabenen Talents. Schließlich war er es, der das Universum mit Licht gefüllt hatte. Warum nur musste er sich solch niederen Wesen ergeben? Sowie seine früheren, ruhmreichen Werke aufgrund von Vernachlässigung langsam verblichen, gab Aurelion Sol resigniert die Hoffnung auf, jemals wieder in der Wärme eines gerade entzündeten Sterns baden zu können. Doch dann spürte er es – sein Pakt wider Willen begann schwächer zu werden. Die Stimmen der Krone ertönten immer sporadischer, waren sich uneinig und diskutierten miteinander. Einige verstummten unheilverkündend. Eine ihm unbekannte Katastrophe hatte diejenigen, die ihn in Ketten gelegt hatten, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie waren verstreut und abgelenkt. Sein Herz füllte sich mit Hoffnung. Angetrieben von der verlockenden Möglichkeit seiner bevorstehenden Freiheit erreicht Aurelion Sol die Welt, in der alles begann: Runeterra. Hier wird sich die Waagschale endlich zu seinen Gunsten ausrichten. Und im Zuge dessen werden die Zivilisationen, die die Weiten der Sterne bewohnen, Zeuge seines Aufstands und können erneut seine Macht bestaunen. Alle werden sie lernen, dass das Schicksal sich an denen rächt, die versuchen, sich die Macht eines kosmischen Drachen zu eigen zu machen. Beziehungen * Als eins der ältesten Wesen im "LoL"-Universum hat schon etliche Welten und Zivilisationen aufstreben und untergehen sehen. Dabei hat Runterra das Interesse vom ihm ergriffen. * Der Berg Targon hat sowohl eine kulturelle als auch historische Verbindung zu ihm, da er als hoher Berg leicht für ihn zu erreichen ist. Außerdem ist er die Heimat der Aspekte. ** Aurelion Sol verachtet sie, weil sie ihn betrogen, versklavt und, metaphorisch gesprochen, seine Flügel gestutzt haben, um als Waffe gegen [[|Leere|die Leere]] und andere Widerstände zu verwenden, wie ein Haustier an der Leine. Wenn er ungehorsam ist, zerstören die Aspekte einen der Sterne, die er mit viel Mühe erschaffen hatte, um den Kosmos zu erhellen. Aufgrund dieser Arroganz will Aurelion Sol nichts mehr, als den Fall des Targon zu sehen. *** Daher hält er und für naiv und idiotisch, da sie Sternenkörper anbeten, die er geschaffen hat. Einen besonderen Groll hegt er gegen , da seine Inkarnationen die Angewohnheit haben, ihm Befehle zuzubellen. * Aurelion Sol hat Wissen über , und Nagakabouros. * spricht mit ihm, da sie denkt, er wäre ihr Haustier. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Aurelion Sol Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Aurelion Sol Skins ; : * Bei seinem Witz wird Aurelion Sol eine Brille tragen, welche von , aus dem Anime " ", inspieriert wurde. * Bei seiner Rückrufanimation erschafft er ein Wurmloch um zurück zum Spawn zu kommen. ; : * Bei seinem Witz wird Aurelion Sol eine Brille tragen, welche von , aus dem Anime " ", inspieriert wurde. * Dieser Skin könnte auch eine Anlehnung an das Dark Souls-Franchise sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er ähnelt Mega-Rayquaza aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Skin-Spotlights Aschfahler Fürst Aurelion Sol - Skin-Spotlight| Mecha-Aurelion Sol - Skin-Spotlight| Mecha-Aurelion Sol - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |narrative = |artwork = (Xu Cheng, Bo Chen) |visual = Alexandr Pechenkin Sanketh Yayathi |sound = Bryan Higa |lead = Luke 'Rabid Llama' Rinard |voice = Unbekannt |conceptcredit = Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim }} Champion-Vorschau: Ao Shin Ebenso wie sich die Community von League of Legends ausbreitet und auf der ganzen Welt anwächst, gilt dies auch für die Einflüsse und Inspirationen für das Spiel. Wir dachten uns, es wäre sicher nett, wenn wir euch da draußen einen sehr frühen Blick auf einen der Champions, an denen wir arbeiten, gewähren, während er sich noch in einer frühen Entwicklungsphase befindet. Trefft Ao Shin, einen mächtigen Sturmdrachen und Wächter der Natur. Die Legenden besagen, dass, wenn Ionia seine größte Not leidet, Ao Shin vom Himmel herabsteigen wird. Fangen wir mit der Inspiration für seinen Namen an: Ao ist der Familienname der mythologischen Drachenkönige, die über Wasser und Wetter herrschen. Dadurch wird sofort deutlich, dass es sich um eine mächtige, elegante Kreatur handelt, die über den Sorgen und Regeln der Menschen steht. Shin besitzt viele verschiedene Bedeutungen, eine davon ist „Wohlstand“. Eine andere ist „aufkommender Sturm“. Ao Shin verkörpert diese elementare Dualität: Er ist in der Lage, Glück auf seine Verbündeten herabregnen zu lassen und mit dem nächsten Atemzug seinen Widersachern stürmisches, donnerndes Ungemach zu bringen. Schon seit einiger Zeit bittet die Community um einen Drachen-Champion, aber wir wussten, dass wir nicht einfach einen gewöhnlichen Drachen entwickeln konnten. Mit jedem neuen Champion versuchen wir die Grenzen dessen, was technisch und in kreativer Hinsicht möglich ist, ein Stückchen weiter hinauszuschieben. Ao Shin bildet da keine Ausnahme. Eine der Herausforderungen, die wir meistern möchten, ist, seine einzigartige Anatomie und Bewegung so einzufangen, dass sich im Reigen der Champions eine neue Dimension auftut. Es ist noch zu früh, darauf ganz genau einzugehen, aber wir sind wirklich sehr gespannt auf die Art und Weise, wie dieser Champion sich über die Richtfelder bewegen wird. Ao Shin ist nicht der nächste Champion, der auf der Liste der Veröffentlichungen steht. Bei ihm gibt es noch sehr viel zu tun und vieles kann sich noch ändern. Aber wir wollten euch an unserer Inspiration teilhaben lassen und euch einen Einblick in den frühen Gedankenprozess des Championdesigns gewähren. Hoffentlich seid ihr genauso gespannt auf sein Potenzial wie wir es sind, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten! Die Entwicklung eines Drachenchampions ;von Ariya Die Entwicklung eines Drachenchampions Hallo, Ende 2013 haben wir eine sehr frühe Vorschau für einen schlangenähnlichen Sturmdrachen, der sich an asiatischer Mythologie orientiert, gebracht. Er hieß und befand sich in einer der ersten Entwicklungsphasen. In den folgenden zwei Jahren (abgesehen von ein paar Kommentaren in weniger wichtigen Gesprächen) ist es um diesen Champion sehr still geworden. Das war ein großer Fehler unsererseits und das Rätselraten um diesen Drachen wurde mit der Zeit immer größer. Überall tauchte die Frage „Wo ist Ao Shin?“ auf und in der vor Kurzem veranstalteten Fragestunde zur Vorsaison in China zählte sie zu den am häufigsten gestellten Fragen der Veranstaltung. Jetzt schreiben wir das Jahr 2016 und die Produktionszeitpläne für den Anfang des Jahres werden langsam finalisiert. Das bedeutet auch, dass es endlich Neuigkeiten gibt: Der Drache, den wir dir 2013 vorgestellt haben, hat sich mit der Zeit extrem weiterentwickelt. In der ersten Hälfte des Jahres werden wir also einen Drachenchampion herausbringen, allerdings handelt es sich dabei nicht um den Champion, der als Ao Shin bekannt wurde. Sein (vorläufiger) Name ist . Wir können noch nicht sehr viel über Aurelion Sol sagen, aber wir wollen gerne über die Herausforderungen sprechen, die er uns bereitet hat, und auch die Lektionen, die wir von ihm gelernt haben. Die große Neuigkeit ist aus dem Sack, aber du kannst weiterlesen, wenn du mehr darüber erfahren möchtest, wie sich der Drache, den du als Ao Shin kennst, über die letzten zwei Jahre hinweg entwickelt hat. Erstens: Ao Shins Fähigkeiten haben einfach nicht gepasst. Das ist ein ziemlich weit verbreitetes Problem, auf das wir am Anfang der Championentwicklung stoßen. Manchmal kann man die Fähigkeiten während der Entwicklung anpassen (ein theoretisches Fähigkeitenset kann zwei oder drei Kernfähigkeiten haben, die richtig gut passen). Aber es kann durchaus passieren, dass man sich vom gesamten Konzept verabschieden und einen Schritt zurücktreten muss. Intern nennen wir das „ab in die Kühltruhe“ mit dem Champion, bis wir uns mit einer frischen Perspektive erneut ans Werk machen können. Zweitens: Die einzigartige schlangenähnliche Form des Drachenkörpers – lang und kräftig – stellte sich in einem Spiel, für das schnelle Richtungswechsel essenziell sind, als technisch schwierig umsetzbar heraus. Mit genügend Zeit hätten wir das Problem mit der Beweglichkeit sicher in den Griff bekommen, aber wir wollten keine Entwicklungszeit in einen Champion stecken, dessen Fähigkeiten halbgar waren und der am Ende in der Tonne landen würde. Drittens – und das war das größte Problem – haben wir Ao Shins Konzept viel zu früh aufgenommen, ohne vorher über seine Wurzeln nachzudenken. Um die Zeit herum, als wir Ao Shin ankündigten, waren wir gerade dabei, den Veröffentlichungsrhythmus der Champions zu verlangsamen. Wir wollten herausfinden, wie wir auch weiterhin Charaktere entwickeln konnten, die Anklang finden und gleichzeitig dem einzigartigen Stil des League-Universums gerecht werden würden. Wir haben während dieser Zeit eine Menge gelernt (und lernen immer noch!), und als wir uns Ao Shin unter diesen Gesichtspunkten ansahen (Warum war er in Runeterra? Was treibt ihn an?), stießen wir auf ein ganz neues Konzept, das uns vollkommen überzeugte. Es tut uns leid, dass wir das Konzept eines schlangenähnlichen Sturmdrachens die ganze Zeit über gehypt haben, aber wir freuen uns trotzdem mächtig darauf, dir dieses Jahr einen Drachenchampion zu bringen. Und wir hoffen auch, dass du ihn lieben wirst. Aurelion Sol muss in ein paar ziemlich große Fußstapfen (Klauenstapfen?) treten, aber wir lieben Überraschungen immer noch über alles. Bleib also am Ball, der nächste Champion könnte ein Drache sein! Champion-Enthüllung: Aurelion Sol, der Sternenschmied Aurelion Sol ist nur noch wenige Wochen von seinem Debüt in der Kluft entfernt und kündigt sich mit Pauken und Trompeten an. Er ist ein Magier mit mittlerer Reichweite, der dank den , die ihn umkreisen, durchgehend zerstörerischen Flächenschaden austeilt. Und wenn er es eilig hat, steigt der Sternenschmied zum Himmel empor und über das Terrain, während er seine eigene kleine vorbereitet. Champion-Enthüllung: Aurelion Sol, der Sternenschmied P= ;Mittelpunkt des Universums left|64px Aurelion Sol wird beständig von drei Sternen umkreist, die getroffenen Gegnern zufügen und Zaubereffekte verursachen. |-|Q= ;Sterneneruption left|64px Aurelion Sol feuert den Kern eines neugeborenen Sterns in Zielrichtung ab. Dieser explodiert, wenn die Fähigkeit ein weiteres Mal ausgelöst wird oder wenn er die maximale orbitale Reichweite seines Sterns überschreitet. Außerdem verursacht er und Gegner in der Nähe. Aurelion Sol kann neben der Sterneneruption herfliegen und sie so weiter nähren. Je größer sie wird, desto größer die Reichweite der Explosion. |-|W= ;Himmlische Ausdehnung left|64px Aurelion Sol lässt seine weiter außen kreisen und erhöht ihre Stärke beträchtlich. Himmlische Ausdehnung kostet und verbraucht pro Sekunde , während sie aktiviert ist. Deaktiviert er die Fähigkeit, oder geht ihm das Mana aus, kreisen Aurelion Sols wieder auf ihrer ursprünglichen Umlaufbahn. |-|E= ;Legendärer Komet left|64px * Aurelion Sol erhöht kontinuierlich sein Lauftempo, wenn er geradeaus unterwegs ist, aber wird langsamer, wenn er abbiegt. Ein wenig Tempo wird als Fluchtgeschwindigkeit gestapelt, die komplett verloren geht, wenn er Schaden erleidet. * Sobald Aurelion Sol seine Fluchtgeschwindigkeitsstapel maximiert hat, kann er Legendärer Komet aktivieren, um seine einzuziehen und loszufliegen. So kann er über weite Strecken das Terrain überqueren. Wenn die Richtung einmal feststeht, kann er nicht abbiegen, und sollte er Schaden erleiden, fällt Aurelion Sol auf den Boden zurück. Seine umkreisen ihn dann wieder. |-|R= ;Stimme des Lichts left|64px Aurelion Sol schießt eine lange Welle aus Sternenfeuer in Zielrichtung, die getroffene Feinde und ihnen zufügt. Von der Welle getroffene Gegner in Aurelion Sols Nähe werden zu seiner äußeren Umlaufbahn . center|640px Spielweise ;Anfangsphase Aurelion Sol fügt den Löwenanteil seines Schadens mit seiner passiven Fähigkeit zu und unterscheidet sich damit deutlich von den meisten League-Champions. sorgt für einen beständigen Schlagabtausch, bei dem Aurelion Sol versucht, seinen Lane-Gegner in seine Sterne zu manövrieren, während dieser alles daran setzt, das tunlichst zu vermeiden. Oft reicht die bloße Bedrohung aus, um den Gegner in die Flucht zu schlagen, so dass der Sternenschmied die perfekte Gelegenheit erhält, zu entfesseln und den zyklischen Schaden in die Höhe zu treiben. Während die beiden Champions sich duellieren, verursacht Aurelion Sol zwangsläufig Kollateralschaden an den gegnerischen Vasallen, die dank dem ununterbrochenen Sternensperrfeuer auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen. Der immense Flächenschaden sorgt dafür, dass es für Aurelion Sol ein Kinderspiel ist, die eigene Lane voranzubringen, selbst wenn er sich auf das Duell konzentrieren muss. Natürlich macht ihn diese ganze Power für den gegnerischen Jungler interessant, so dass Aurelion Sol besser nicht zu aggressiv spielt. Das ist eindeutig die Schwachstelle des himmlischen Drachen, da der Sternenschmied, abgesehen von ein paar Fähigkeiten, die ihm in letzter Sekunde den Hintern retten können, ziemlich wenige Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten innerhalb seiner kreisenden hat. Eine seiner Optionen ist , die er zweimal antippen kann, um seinen direkten Gegner zu betäuben und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen. Die andere kommt mit dem Erreichen von . Anstatt also zu warten, dass die gegnerischen Vasallen zurückweichen, kann Aurelion Sol seine Muskeln ganz woanders spielen lassen. Der Flug mit ist effektiv, aber seine Reichweite ist besonders auf niedrigen Rängen eher begrenzt. Das gleicht der Sternenschmied aus, indem er auf sein Ziel zuläuft und Fluchtgeschwindigkeit stapelt, bis er schließlich zum Abheben bereit ist. Wenn er schnell genug ist, schwingt er sich mit in die Lüfte und gleitet über die letzten Hindernisse, die ihn von seinem Ziel trennen. spielt hierbei eine wichtige Rolle: Wenn er sie im Flug oder vorher wirkt, kann Aurelion Sol auf dem Weg zu seinem unglückseligen Opfer mit seinem aufblühenden Stern mithalten und dessen Größe und Bedrohlichkeit vergrößern. Der richtige Augenblick und gute Kommunikation sind hierbei essenziell wichtig, aber wenn Aurelion Sol erfolgreich mit einem Welten zerstörenden im Schlepptau in eine andere Lane kommt, dann...macht das mächtig was her. ;Scharmützel In der mittleren Spielphase sollte Aurelion Sol über einige seiner wichtigsten Gegenstände verfügen, damit er genug Präsenz hat, um das gegnerische Team zu bedrohen und seinem eigenen unter die Arme zu greifen. Bloße Fähigkeitenstärke bringt ihn nicht weiter, aber Gegenstände, die Fähigkeitenstärke und Zähigkeit aufwerten, unterstützen ihn und sein Team beachtlich. Dieser unterstützende Aspekt – im Zusammenspiel mit Aurelion Sols Bedrohung – ermöglicht dem Sternenschmied so eine bedeutsame Präsenz in der Nähe von neutralen Zielen. Er kann z. B. außerhalb des Stellung beziehen und das gegnerische Team dank daran hindern, sich einzumischen, während seine Verbündeten das Ziel sichern. Der gegnerische Jungler muss entweder den kreisenden und der ausweichen oder mit leerem Blick betäubt und wortlos zusehen, wie das Team des Sternenschmieds das Ziel erfolgreich . Die Situation wird für das gegnerische Team umso haariger, wenn Aurelion Sol seinen Ult, , bekommt. Die Fähigkeit kann ein ganzes Team auslöschen, wenn sich der Sternenschmied in einem der engen Dschungelkorridore positioniert. Wenn er einen dieser Pfade entlang entfesselt, plättet Aurelion Sol nicht nur die schwachbrüstigen Gegner, sondern wirft auch zähe Kontrahenten und Kämpfer zurück, die auf eine vermeintlich einfache Tötung aus sind. Zum eigenen Team flüchten wird vor allem mit Gegenständen wie , die Verfolger verlangsamen, kinderleicht, da die passive Komponente von Aurelion Sols Tempo erhöht. center|640px ;Teamkämpfe In Teamkämpfen hat Aurelion Sol mehrere Möglichkeiten. Eine davon ist, sich hinter der Frontlinie des Teams zu positionieren und die weiter entfernten Gegner mit zu zermürben, während er sich für gegnerische Assassinen aufspart, die ihm ins Handwerk pfuschen wollen. kann sich auch als nützlich erweisen, da er Angreifer, die sich an der Frontlinie vorbeischleichen, zurückschlagen oder die Lebensbalken von Gegnern, die auf einem Haufen stehen, schrumpfen lassen kann. Diese Taktik erfordert eine zähe Frontlinie, die die Killermaschinen des gegnerischen Teams beschäftigen oder anderweitig davon abhalten kann durchzubrechen, aber ist im Großen und Ganzen die sicherere und verlässlichere Methode. Dann gibt es da noch die zweite Möglichkeit, bei der Aurelion Sol mit einem gigantischen an seiner Seite mitten in das Herz des gegnerischen Teams . Auch wenn dieser Auftritt für offene Münder sorgt, erfordert er doch unglaublich präzise Absprache mit Aurelion Sols Team. Wenn du zu früh durch die gegnerischen Reihen brichst, überlebt der Sternenschmied nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor er seinem Schöpfer gegenübertritt. Bist du zu spät dran, ist sein Team bereits umgemäht worden. Kommst du aber im richtigen Augenblick, ebnest du deinem Team den Weg oder führst den Erstangriff eines Verbündeten mit einer massiven flächendeckenden zu Ende. Wieder am Boden, muss er die Augen nach Gegnern offen halten, die in seinen eindringen können, v. a. wenn noch abklingt. Wenn er seinen nicht für Gegner verbraucht hat, die die Frontlinie umgangen haben, kann der Sternenschmied auch einsetzen, um flüchtende Nachzügler zu erledigen, die seinen endlosen, brutalen Angriffen noch nicht erlegen sind. center|640px Synergien verlangsamt und eine Standard-Kombo aus und wehrt ihre Angriffe ab, während Aurelion Sol ihre Lebensbalken mit beharkt. Außerdem haben sowohl das Herz Freljords als auch der Sternenschmied starke Ults, die Angreifer , falls sie doch einmal durchbrechen sollten. |goodchamp2 = Sivir |goodtext2 = Wo und , macht Sivir unter dem Hintern – im übertragenen Sinne. Dank kann ihr Team die Verfolgung aufnehmen oder sich neupositionieren, bevor sie sich mit Aurelion Sol zusammentut und dank , , und ein schrecklich schönes Flächenangriffsduo abgibt. Wenn das gegnerische Team zusammenbleibt, sterben sie zusammen. Wenn sie sich trennen dann...sagen wir einfach, dass das selten eine gute Idee ist. |goodchamp3 = Tahm Kench |goodtext3 = Tahm Kench kann Aurelion Sol und in Teamkämpfen zum furchteinflößenden, Verrückten mutieren. Die des Sternenschmieds kreisen weiterhin, auch wenn er gerade die unergründlichen Tiefen des flussköniglichen Verdauungssystems erforscht, so dass unser Lieblings-Wels-Frosch unbekümmert um das gegnerische Team herumsausen kann und mit den Schaden absorbiert, während seine Opfer unter wiederholten leiden. |badchamp1 = Akali |badtitle1 = Die Faust der Schatten |badimage1 = Akali StandardSquare alt2.png |badtext1 = Akali hat alles, was man braucht, um die Schwächen von Aurelion Sol offenzulegen und . Denk daran, dass er innerhalb seiner kreisenden wenig Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten hat, so dass Champions wie z. B. Assassinen, die mächtig austeilen können, Aurelion Sol ordentlich verkloppen können, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kommen. Hier kommt Akali ins Spiel, die sich an der Fähigkeit des Sternenschmieds , bevor sie ihn kunstvoll und seine Haut zu einem Paar richtig teuren Schuhen verarbeitet. |badchamp2 = Graves |badimage2 = Graves StandardSquare Censored.png |badtext2 = Der Gesetzlose kann mit nicht nur von Aurelion Sols kreisenden weg - oder an ihnen vorbei springen, sondern verfügt über mehr als genug Feuerkraft (dank und ), um den Drachen in das Land des grauen Bildschirms zu bomben. Und selbst wenn der blaue Drache Graves' überleben sollte, kann der Gesetzlose einfach eine aufziehen lassen und von seinem geblendeten Kontrahenten wegspazieren. |badchamp3 = Nidalee |badtext3 = Nidalee kann Aurelion Sol auf verschiedene Arten den Tag versauen. Zum einen hat sie natürlich ihre schrecklich spitzen , die weit fliegen können und den Sternenschmied um Gnade winseln lassen. Aber selbst wenn er nahe genug herankommt, um der bestialischen Jägerin ein paar um die Ohren zu hauen, kann sie sich einfach , bevor sie Aurelion Sol anspringt und in ihrer . }} Champion-Einblicke: Aurelion Sol ;von fizzNchips Champion-Einblicke: Aurelion Sol center|640px wurde immer wieder fallengelassen und wiederaufgenommen – und das über Jahre hinweg, wenn man bis zu seinen Anfängen zurückgeht. Wir haben die Probleme mit schon angesprochen – hier geht’s zum Post – aber Folgendes ist passiert, nachdem wir uns zurück ans Zeichenbrett gesetzt und den kosmischen Erschaffer neu designt haben, damit er endlich nach Runeterra kommen konnte. *''Anmerkungen zum Design von Luke Rinard aka Rabid Llama'' *''Anmerkungen zu den Illustrationen von Gem Lim aka Lonewingy'' *''Anmerkungen zur Geschichte von Matt Dunn aka FauxSchizzle'' Trotz früherer Schwierigkeiten hat uns schon immer die Idee gefallen, einen coolen Drachen als Champion einzubauen, also mussten wir uns erstmal auf Thematik und Stil des Drachens einigen. Wir probierten mit Thematiken wie Rauch und Erde für den Drachen herum und packten ihn in ein paar der Runeterra-Fraktionen. Aber egal, ob wir ihn in noxianische Ausrüstung, Hextech-Stoffe oder ionische Mode steckten, es fühlte sich nie richtig an – unser Drache passte nicht wirklich nach Runeterra. Wir hatten etwas noch Größeres im Sinn und bekamen vom Grundlagen-Team neue Illustrationen zugeschickt. Das Grundlagen-Team besteht aus Riot-Leuten, die zu dieser Zeit bereits im Begriff waren, Design und Hintergrundgeschichte des Targons zu überarbeiten. center|640px Es machte sofort Klick. Statt unseren Drachen in eine der bereits bestehenden Fraktionen zu zwängen, konnten wir ihn aus dem Universum kommen lassen, das jenseits von Runeterra existiert! Der Targon stellte bereits eine Art Brücke zwischen Runeterra und der himmlischen Welt dar – insbesondere in Hinsicht auf und – also ergab es Sinn, unseren Champion mit ihm in Verbindung zu bringen. Aber vor allem konnten wir ihn riesig machen, riesiger als alles andere, an dem wir bisher gearbeitet hatten. Und mal ehrlich: Wenn es um einen Drachen geht, dann muss es schon episch sein. ;Drachen-Mechaniken right|500px Die Grundlagen waren also geschaffen. Nun überlegten wir uns, wie genau ein Drache aus dem All in eine Partie League of Legends passen würde. Würde er mit seinem Schwanz angreifen? Würde er fliegen können? Sollte er Flügel haben? Schuppen? Würde er Feuer speien können? Das waren die Fragen, die wir beantworten mussten, also bastelten wir eine Demo-Version des Drachen zusammen und schickten ihn in die Kluft. Noch bevor wir alle Fähigkeiten zusammen hatten, gaben ihm seine Form und Größe Eigenschaften, die sich mit der Art Champion, die wir erschaffen wollten, schwer vereinbaren ließen. Der Schwanz des Drachen schlängelte ihm anfangs hinterher und machte es für Gegner sehr einfach, ihn mit Skillshots anzugreifen. Dieses Design behielten wir erstmal und dachten dabei an einen zähen Champion, weil seine Form das nahelegte. Aber irgendwie entsprach er so nicht der magischen Fantasie eines Drachens aus dem All. Außerdem verursachte sein Schwanz seltsame Grafik- und Gameplay-Probleme. Er sah nun eher wie eine Schlange aus und nicht mehr wie ein Drache. Darüber hinaus konnte er im Gebüschbereich der oberen Lane seinen Kopf in ein Gebüsch stecken, während sein Körper offen hervorstand und sein Schwanz bis ins nächste Gebüsch reichte. Was hätte das für die Sichtbarkeit im Spiel bedeutet? Deshalb probierten wir mit anderen Körperformen herum und ließen uns vom Nachthimmel inspirieren. Wir gestalteten unseren Drachen nach dem Vorbild eines Kometen, mit leuchtendem, brennendem Körper und verblassendem Schweif. Unser Drache würde einen festen, mit Sternen übersäten Körper haben und nach hinten hin immer durchscheinender werden, je näher man seinem jetzt wesentlich kürzeren Schwanz kam. center|640px Das Feedback darauf war nicht übel. Wir befanden uns auf dem richtigen Weg. Als Nächstes überlegten wir uns, wie unser Drache dann im Spiel aussehen soll. Wir waren uns bewusst, dass es weltweit viele verschiedene Interpretationen des Drachen gibt (in der westlichen Mythologie sind es riesige, fliegende, feuerspeiende Biester, in der östlichen eher schlangenartige Wasserwesen). Wir wollten versuchen, uns in einem Zwischenraum zu bewegen, ohne uns auf eine Seite zu schlagen. Zur gleichen Zeit fingen wir an, uns Gedanken um den Charakter des Drachen zu machen. Die Vorstellung von einem riesigen Drachen aus dem All war schön und gut, aber wer war er? Wie konnten wir dieses potenziell galaxiegroße kosmische Wesen in unsere Welt bringen, ohne dass es unrealistisch wirkte? Wie und warum interagiert er mit den Bewohnern Runeterras? ;Unser Drache, der Rockstar left|200px Was war dieser gigantische Drache aus dem All genau? Wir fingen an, über das Weltall nachzudenken und was dieser Drache dort überhaupt machte. Nach ein paar verworfenen Ideen fingen wir an, ihn uns als himmlischen Erschaffer vorzustellen, jemanden, der auf seinen Reisen an den Grenzen des Raums im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ganze Galaxien erschuf. Statt eines -artigen Ungeheuers sollte er ein Künstler sein – ein herrliches, magisches Geschöpf, das über Jahrtausende hinweg die Sternbilder am Nachthimmel erschaffen hatte. Die Idee passte gut mit seinem voranschreitenden Design zusammen, also machten wir damit weiter. Aber wir brauchten einen Funken, einen Moment, der uns aus den Socken haute. Sein Charakter sollte das gewisse Etwas haben. Also haben wir seiner Herrlichkeit auch etwas Prahlerisches mitgegeben. Irgendwie hatten wir dabei auch David Bowie im Kopf. Er hatte alles, was wir für unseren Drachen brauchten: Er war ein Künstler, verfügte über eine gewisse mühelose Fabelhaftigkeit und war schlichtweg großartig. Sein Alter Ego Ziggy Stardust passte natürlich auch hervorragend. Wir dachten an einen selbstzufriedenen und überheblichen Drachen, aber, und das ist wichtig, einen, der damit auch durchkommt. Stell dir vor, irgendein Typ kommt auf dich zu, behauptet, der größte Musiker aller Zeiten zu sein, setzt sich ans Klavier und haut ein weltveränderndes Meisterwerk raus. Du würdest vermutlich mit den Schultern zucken und denken „Japp, der hat’s drauf“, oder? So sollte man auch von unserem Drachen denken, aber statt in die weißen Tasten zu hauen, sollte er ganze Galaxien erschaffen. Stell dir mal sein Ego vor! Er könnte der herablassendste und eingebildetste Lackaffe überhaupt sein, aber du würdest ihn trotzdem lieben, weil er einfach ganz schön was auf dem Kasten hat. Natürlich war auch sein Name sehr wichtig. Wir konnten die eindrucksvollste Figur unseres Universums nicht „Steve“ oder „Gary“ nennen – er brauchte einen viel spektakuläreren Namen. Wir experimentierten eine Weile mit Namen herum und kamen dann auf den Namen, den ihm die Targonier gegeben hatten. Er klang nach einem Künstler, hatte etwas Pompöses an sich und war einfach … eindrucksvoll: . Jetzt wussten wir also, wer er war, aber nun folgte die nächste Frage – warum? Warum gab es ihn? Hier kommt der Targon ins Spiel. Wir dachten über potenzielle Verbindungen zwischen den beiden nach und kamen darauf, dass er sich wunderbar mit den Geschichten der Aspekte verbinden ließe. Wir entwarfen eine Geschichte, die Aurelion Sol als stolze Kreatur darstellte, die von den Targoniern eine Krone bekommen hatte. Sie gaben vor, damit seiner Großartigkeit Tribut zu zollen, wollten ihn jedoch in Wahrheit in ihre Dienste zwingen. Er wurde im Prinzip Opfer seiner eigenen Überheblichkeit und führte die Befehle der Targonier aus, bis er endlich einen Grund fand, nach Runeterra zu kommen: um sich selbst zu befreien. Wir wollen hier nicht seine ganze Geschichte erzählen, aber sie passt perfekt mit seinem Charakter zusammen. center|640px ;Der Sternenbieger In der Zwischenzeit experimentierte Luke mit Aurelion Sols Fähigkeiten herum, um mit CertainlyT einen Weg zu finden, ihn ins Gameplay einzufügen. Uns war klar, dass ein Drache mächtige magische Kräfte haben musste, aber er sollte kein „Magier im Drachenkostüm“ (RiotWrekz’ Formulierung) werden. Die Idee war, ihn einen einzigartigen Platz in den Reihen der Magier einnehmen zu lassen, also konzentrierten sie sich auf flüssige Bewegungen und die eleganten Schwünge seines Schwanzes. Das führte (letztlich) zu den kreisenden Sternen, die ständige Bewegung erfordern, um sein Ziel in perfekter Reichweite zu halten. Sterneneruption fügte noch einen spannenden Aspekt hinzu, weil es Aurelion Sols kontinuierliches Hin und Her in einen Sprint in Richtung Gefahr verwandelte. Bei Legendärer Komet ließ sich CertaintlyT von der Idee leiten, dass sich Fliegen wie eine Belohnung anfühlen sollte. Also musste es erst verdient werden. Wir stellten fest, dass es sich extrem gut anfühlte, auf einer Startbahn Anlauf zu nehmen und dann abzuheben, während Aurelion Sols Gegnern dabei gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit bleibt, seinen Start zu unterbrechen. Fähigkeit für Fähigkeit entwickelten wir langsam Aurelion Sol dahingehend, dass sein Fähigkeitenset seiner epischen Hintergrundgeschichte und seinem grandiosen Design entsprach. center|640px center|640px ;Die Fertigstellung des Erschaffers Wir begannen damit, Aurelion Sol den letzten Schliff zu verpassen. Wir überarbeiteten sein visuelles Design und animierten ihn so, dass er weniger einem Wasserwesen glich. Dann retuschierten wir sein Gesicht, damit er weniger wie ein Monster wirkte und stattlicher aussah. Danach kam seine Krone, die wir auch in seinem Gameplay zum Einsatz kommen lassen konnten. Wir wussten, dass sein Schwanz viel kleiner als sein Kopf ausfallen würde, aber entschieden uns dafür, die Körperlichkeit seiner vorderen Hälfte zu benutzen, um die Macht der targonischen Krone über ihn zu zeigen. Im Gegenzug bekam das Innere des Schwanzendes Sterne verpasst. Das betonte die immense Größe des Drachen und zeigte gleichzeitig, wo Spieler ihre Skillshots ansetzen mussten, wenn sie gegen ihn kämpften, und wo nicht. Magie. Zuletzt suchten wir einen Synchronsprecher aus und begaben uns ins Tonstudio, um Aurelion Sols Text aufzunehmen. Das Schreiben seiner Zitate war kein Problem – Aurelion Sol hatte viel zu sagen, insbesondere anderen Champions gegenüber – aber irgendwie kamen sie nicht richtig rüber. Nach ein paar Aufnahmen schlugen wir einen etwas … ungewöhnlicheren Weg ein. Wir wollten, dass der Synchronsprecher während des Einlesens mit Jazz-Händen wackelte. Das funktionierte wunderbar und nach den Aufnahmen war unser herrliches Wesen endlich bereit, seinen Weg in die Kluft anzutreten. center|640px Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos He has returned| |-|Galerie= Aurelion Sol Frühes Konzept 1.png|Aurelion Sol Frühes Konzept 1 - Ao Shin (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Aurelion Sol Frühes Konzept 2.png|Aurelion Sol Frühes Konzept 2 - Ao Shin Aurelion Sol Konzept 05.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 07.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 06.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Frühes Konzept.png|Aurelion Sol Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 01.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 08.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 02.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 03.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 04.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Konzept 09.jpg|Aurelion Sol Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Aurelion Sol Aschfahler Fürst Konzept.jpg|Aschfahler Fürst Aurelion Sol Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Aurelion Sol Aschfahler Fürst model.jpg|Aschfahler Fürst Aurelion Sol Model (vom Riot-Künstler Edgar Monteon) |Historisch= |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * ist der zweite Champion. der 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. * basiert auf dem verworfenen Konzept von Ao Shin. * Er wird im Englischen von Neil Kaplan vertont. * Sein Name "Aurelion Sol" ist aus zwei lateinischen Wörtern zusammengesetzt. ** "Aurelion" ist eventuell eine Adaption vom lateinischen Wort "aureolus", was "golden" heißt. Zusammen mit dem Wort "Sol" würde sein Name übersetzt "Goldene Sonne" bedeuten. ** Auch ist interessant, dass es nur einen kleinen Unterschied zwischen Ao Shin (Oriental) und Aurelion Sol (Latein) gibt. Dabei wurden die Inzialien "AS" jedoch beibehalten. * Andere Ideen für einen Namen whrend der Entwicklung waren "LIomede" oder "Phaxmallion",Aurelion Sol - Champion Q&A: "Did you guys have any other names for him?" man entschied sich jedoch für Aurelion Sol. * Der Hauptdesigner von wollte ihn einzigartig und unverwechselbar machen, genauso wie aus der " " und aus " ". Wissen über den Champion * ist ein kosmisches Wesen, welches in der Lage ist, Sterne zu erschaffen und zu zerstören mit nur einem Fingerschnippen. ** Damit ist er eines der mächtigsten Wesen im gesamten "League of Legends"-Universum. * Er deutet darauf hin, dass seine Art nicht unsterblich ist. * Zudem hat seine Art einige Verbindungen mit von terranen Welten. * wurde von den Tragonern versklavt, weil ihm buchstäblich die Flügel gestutzt wurden. Daher hat er auch eine starke Abneigung gegenüber den Bewohnern von Berg Targon. * In seinem Ankündigungsvideo ähnelt seine Handgeste der des alten Riot-Games-Logos. * Viele seiner Animationen und optischen Effekte wurden von und inspiriert. * Seine Q "Sterneneruption" hat mit 7000 Einheiten die höchste Reichte aller Fähigkeiten im gesamten Spiel. Damit hat es sogar eine höhere Reichweite als die ultimative Fähigkeit "Stimme des Lichts" auf höchster Stufe. ** hat mit seiner W nun nur noch die zweit-höchste mit 2500 Einheiten. ** Danach folgt Zacs E mit 1800 Einheiten. * Aurelion Sols Schweif hat keine Hitbox und ist nur aus optischen Gründen da. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.1: * ** ⇒ V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. V9.2: * ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden (kann jetzt durch doppeltes Drücken auf Q beim Wirken aneinandergereiht werden) ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden, auf Sekunden anwachsend, nachdem der Stern 5 Sekunden lang gewandert ist ** Vorherige Betäubungsdauer nach 0,75 Sekunden erreicht (wenn Q Aurelion Sols äußeren Grenzbereich bei Stillstand erreicht) }}